1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a manufacturing method capable of maintaining good display quality and having a touch function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In current consumer electronic product market, touch panels have been widely utilized as data communication interfaces in consumer electronic products, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, notebooks and tablet PCs. In addition, since design of current consumer electronic products tends to be light, slim, short and small, there is usually no enough space to accommodate a conventional input device such as a keyboard or a mouse in a consumer electronic product. Especially under huge requirement of table PCs emphasizing user-friendly design, the touch panel has become one of key components. The touch panel not only can meet requirements of multi-layer menu design, but also can provide functions of the keyboard and mouse as well as handwriting input for user friendly operations. Particularly, the touch panel, which integrates input and output functions into a same interface (screen), has more advantages than other conventional input devices.
Current flat panel displays with touch function can be made by various manufacturing methods and have different structures. A touch sensor panel is produced independently in earlier time, and is then combined with a liquid crystal display panel having corresponding dimensions after completing production of the touch sensor panel. Therefore, for manufacturing the flat panel display with the touch function, one of the most direct method is to affix the touch sensor panel on a upper surface of a front panel of the liquid crystal display panel by applying an adhesive layer, wherein the liquid crystal display panel sequentially comprises an upper polarizer, an upper glass plate, a liquid crystal layer, a lower glass plate and a lower polarizer stacked from top to bottom. The touch sensor panel is affixed to a side of the upper polarizer of the liquid crystal display panel by the adhesive layer.
However, during development process of the above touch control flat panel display, a problem of low visibility may be occurred, that is to say, since the touch sensor panel has a multi-layer structure, after light passing through the liquid crystal display panel and the touch sensor panel with the multi-layer structure, optical characteristics of light transmittance and visual angle compensation are easy to be insufficient, so as to limit visibility of the touch control flat panel display.